Animal Age 4: Continental Drift
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Ice Age: Continental Drift" * Manny - Balto (Balto; 1995) * Sid - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) * Diego - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Scrat - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Ellie - Jenna (Balto; 1995) * Captain Gutt - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Shira - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Peaches (Adult) - Aleu (Adult; Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Granny Sloth - Saphira (Eragon) * Crash and Eddie - Basil and Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Flynn - Scar (The Lion King) * Squint - Goth (Silverwing) * Raz - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) * Milton (Sid's Father) - King Feng (OC) * Eunice (Sid's Mother) - Queen Shujing (OC) * Marshall (Sid's Brother) - Hubert (OC) * Uncle Fungus (Sid's Uncle) - Spyro (Spyro series) * Gupta - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Silas - Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) * Boris - Joe (Help!: I'm a Fish) * Ethan - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Louis - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) Other casts: * Sid's Siren - Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Granny's Siren - Draco (DragonHeart) * Scratte - Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Captain Gutt's Siren - Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) * Steffie - Ruby (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) * Katie - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Giant Crab - M.U.T.O. (Godzilla; 2014) * Rats - Monkeys (Jumanji; 1995) * Narwhals - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog, The Rescuers, etc.) * Hyraxes - Mice (A Mouse Tale) * Sirens - Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Precious - Rexy (Jurassic World) * Buck - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Rudy - Phango (Khumba) * Ariscratle - Bucky (The Emperor's New Groove) Gallery Balto1.jpg|Balto as Manny Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Sid Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor as Diego Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Conker as Scrat Jenna happy.jpg|Jenna as Ellie Httpsi.ytimg.comvipwLF9L6V3Ikhqdefault.jpg|Jenner as Captain Gutt Princess Cadance.png|Princess Cadence as Shira Aleu.jpg|Aleu as Peaches (Adult) Saphira_film_poster.jpg|Saphira as Granny Sloth Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil as Crash Dr. David Q. Dawson.png|Dr. Dawson as Eddie Scar.png|Scar as Flynn Goth_in_Silverwing.jpg|Goth as Squint Dawn_Bellweather.png|Dawn Bellwether as Raz King Feng and Queen Shujing.jpeg|King Feng and Queen Shujing as Sid's Parents Hubert.png|Hubert as Marshall Spyro the Purple Dragon.jpg|Spyro as Uncle Fungus Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Gupta The Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as Silas Joe.jpg|Joe as Boris Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Ethan BattyKoda.jpg|Batty Koda as Louis Princess_Skystar_Hippogriff_form_ID_MLPTM.png|Princess Skystar as Sid's Siren Tumblr_lmqjpwmZT11qinu8yo1_500.jpg|Draco as Granny's Siren Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day).png|Berri as Scratte Miss_Kitty.jpg|Miss Kitty Mouse as Captain Gutt's Siren Ruby-0.jpg|Ruby as Steffie Georgette sweet.jpg|Georgette as Katie GODZILLA_SanFrancisco_3.jpg|M.U.T.O. as Giant Crab Jumanji-1995_Monkeys.jpg|Monkeys as Rats Princess-disneyscreencaps_com-3872.jpg|Alligators in The Princess and the Frog Brutus and Nero.jpg|The Rescuers as Narwhals a-mouse-tale-movie-2015.png|Mice as Hyraxes Changeling swarm S2E26.png|Changelings as Sirens Jurassic-World-Rexy.jpg|Rexy as Precious Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Buck Phango.png|Phango as Rudy Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3305.jpg|Bucky as Ariscratle Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Movie Spoofs Category:Animal Age Saga